


to run in a bluebell field (with you by my side)

by raizwoah



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio, guys it's just fluffy kagehina what more do u want, might have a lil epilogue to this idk, the science in the metaphors is probably inaccurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raizwoah/pseuds/raizwoah
Summary: People more often than not choose the bluebell over the earth it is planted in. The bluebell, so full of life, so powerfully beautiful. They expect earth to be dull, plain, insignificant. They couldn’t be more wrong.In which Hinata Shoyo and Kageyama Tobio pine over the course of a decade (and maybe even a little more)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 29





	to run in a bluebell field (with you by my side)

_People more often than not choose the bluebell over the earth it is planted in. The bluebell, so full of life, so powerfully beautiful. They expect earth to be dull, plain, insignificant. They couldn’t be more wrong. The bluebell is actually delicate and easily prone to blow away in the wind, or easily snap in half without a source it can depend on. But, the earth holds more properties than it comes across. The earth is rich, strong, and full of energy. They don’t know that the bluebell and the earth need each other to thrive. The earth supplements the bluebell’s properties, and the bluebell, in turn, pollinates, making a free, everlasting field. The bluebell is not itself without the earth that helps it grow._

**T-MINUS 11 YEARS TO THE OLYMPICS**

_Tweet tweet-----_

The ball dropped. The whistle screeched its dreaded sound. A failed spike, a mere inch out-of-bounds. The side of royal blue erupted in cheers at the pleasure of an easy win, yet those in the cheerful green were betrayed by the bright saturated color of their jerseys, as if ridiculing them. Albeit the win, the victorious royal blue setter was looking across the net, watching the ginger wearily walk back to his team. Slight traces of purple and red already forming on his arms. 

To the victor in royal blue, the ginger seemed to float with an aura of positivity. He seemed somewhat unbothered by the loss once he had joined his friends in the line. He respected, no, envied, that he knew how not to be a sore loser. Even he at times didn’t know when to quit, he admits to himself. He slowly watched as the ginger picked up his bags and left the court. What he didn’t know was that the ginger had tears running down his face, walking out before anyone could see. 

The ginger was determined to win. He had lost today despite his excitement, his drive, and he swore he would never lose again. He would stay on the court as long as he could. It was his dream, after all. His eyes were red from crying and yet, he sported a smile, saying “Hey world! I’m here!”

_As strong as it may seem, the earth isn’t invincible. WIthout proper nutrients and minerals, it will go dry and not be able to host any plants. After a while, its surface might crack, signifying its complete death. It becomes hard and compacted, not allowing the bluebell seed to be planted._

**T MINUS 10 YEARS TO THE OLYMPICS**

_“WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Kageyama Tobio?”  
“You klutzy piece of shit!”_

The royal blue and cheerful green merged into the powerful black and orange, but not without a fight. Multiple fights. Fighting for teamwork, fighting for a starting position, fighting for a win. It was always a battle between the two. But through those battles they learnt what it meant to be part of something. You’d think that a volleyball prodigy and a ‘second generation Little Giant’ would be more involved (socially, at least) in their favorite sport, yet they weren’t. By the grace of an understanding, caring, loving team, in the short span of a year they found friends, they found victory, they found a family. 

In their first year of high school alone, they went to nationals. Their team reached higher heights than they had in years. Yet the world was imperfect, and so were they. In actuality, their bright ball of sunshine was actually Icarus, having flown too close to the Sun, and had crashed down. And with him, so did the rest of the team, and their journey at nationals was over. Their senpais graduated. They moved up. And they waited for the next year.

_The natural supplements of earth are bountiful. No matter the flower, the earth helps it grow. But the more flowers it helps to grow, the higher the chance of overcrowding. This soil has already grown black dahlias, poppies and lilies. It has bitten off more than it can chew, and is out of nutrients, waiting to be replenished._

**T MINUS 8 YEARS TO THE OLYMPICS**

_“Coach, after graduation, I want to do special training in Brazil,”  
“Are you sure, Hinata?”  
“The most I’ve ever been,”_

Working hard got him far. Working smart got him farther. It meant moving to Brazil for two years. It meant sand in his sandals. It meant homesick nights. It meant missing his friends. It meant craving a long gone normalcy. It meant new opportunities, friendships, cool titles (because Ken Watanabe and Ninja Shoyo Had nothing on those Portuguese names). But most importantly (and surprisingly), it meant missing him. 

He was so far ahead. The Adlers were grateful to have him as early as they did. And to get farther too, it meant training. From it, he got sunburnt, sun tanned, knee scrapes, beach volleyball awards, a former enemy-turned-friend, a wedding invitation and a new skill set. He was (somewhat) ready to take the Japanese volleyball community by storm.

_Even earth can go through adaptation. It must change to survive in new surroundings. This is why sand is also able to host plants, such as the tall palm trees with their wispy leaves. Even if the soil no longer is in a situation where it needs to adapt, it still maintains its newfound properties and uses it to also adapt the plants around it._

**T MINUS 3 YEARS TO THE OLYMPICS**

_“And in a surprising move, the Black Jackals are resting their main cannon, Oliver Barnes, today. Instead they’re starting number 21, the newcomer Hinata Shoyo in his spot opposite the setter. Today is his debut game.”_

The blonde setter’s words kept ringing in Tobio’s ears.

My wing spiker. My wing spiker. My wing spiker. 

It made him scared. When was he ever scared of a wing spiker? When he knew he always had Sho-

That was the problem. He didn’t have Shoyo by his side this time. Throughout his entire childhood he remembered the sheer bliss of setting. He didn’t know how much it would impact his life until that fated ginger entered his life. Oftentimes he found himself always looking for an orange blur to set over anyone else. Yes, he had an white haired individual who could do the exact same (dare he say better) but the comfort, the familiarity, the longing, was not there. 

He tried imagining himself with the Jackals, or Shoyo with the Adlers, but fate did not allow such for the time being, and as of present time, they’d only be seeing each other on opposite sides of the court. It just hurt that he wasn’t his setter. He had to leave the setting up to someone else.

_There is another variant of the English bluebell, known as the Spanish bluebell. Unfortunately the Spanish variety is dangerously outcompeting the English. As compared to the normal bluebell, the Spanish variant is not as high maintenance. The Spanish variant is slightly larger of a flower, flaring out more at the petals and leaves, while the English is more slim and slender._

**THE OLYMPICS**

They did it. Almost a decade had passed, and they hadn’t been on the same side of the net for so long. They hadn't been recognized as a duo in years. It had been a year since they were on the same team again, yet it seemed like they had never been apart. The Olympics was a gruelling battle. Fighting against familiar faces, former rivals, newfound strengths. Meeting people from all over the world for a fight over the net.

The black and orange turned into a powerful red. It said “We made it! Do you see us now?” They lost, got second place, to a familiar sky blue tone, commanded with a great king. And yet, their determined faces never wavered. Sadness wasn’t in their vocabulary, but rather, valor; a great courage in the face of danger, especially in battle. The duo knew battles better than you would know.

Battling each other, battling the other side of the net, battling suppressed feelings…

Not anymore.  
Loss is scary. Unfamiliarity is scary. Loneliness is scary. The duo knew those trials. Together they rose above it. To the world, they got second best. To themselves, they had won it all. Why?

They had each other.

Destiny allowed it. Fate pushed them towards it. 

The Icarus, the aura of positivity, the sunshine, the simpleton ginger, the earth, walked to his royal blue setter, archenemy, volleyball prodigy, the person he missed most, his bluebell, and stopped holding back.

He kissed him.

And to his bliss, he was kissing him back.

_The wind allows the bluebell’s pollen to spread across the acres of earth. The Sun may dry the earth’s land, and the rain may spoil the bluebell’s delicate petals, but with time, care and love, the once empty field of earth became vast with bluebells. A field of bluebells in which the duo explores life. They run in a bluebell field til the sun sets, hand in hand all the way, as the sun hits something golden on both of their ring fingers._

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST FIC HERE ON AO3!!! i'm so stoked for this!! first of all, a huge thanks to my beta-reader and friend, aki, they're the best and they helped be loads with this. second of all,, please don't attack my on my metaphors and symbolism; it's definitely not scientifically accurate some parts but for the sake of the story i added it :')) and speaking of the symbolism, here's a index in case you didn't get some of it!!
> 
> earth : hinata  
> (english) bluebell : kageyama  
> black dahlia : inarizaki  
> pansy : nekoma  
> lilies : kamomedai  
> palm tree : oikawa (wispy leaves??? wispy hair??? i'm a genius)  
> spanish bluebell : atsumu
> 
> scream at me on tumblr @raizwoah ;D


End file.
